Katekyo Hitman Reborn Hotties as Cute Kittens! WHAT!
by Midnight Bunnii
Summary: A rebel and a very optimistic girl found a box of kitties.
1. One!

Hi there! This will be the very fist published story of mine here~ nyahahaha~ PARTY!

* * *

One fine morning, a girl was pissed of by her stupid alarm clock. Why? because it's ringing for all eternity and even if it's the very fist day of summer, It wont shut the hell up. " FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING ALARM CLOCK!" and with that she threw it to the wall.

That girl who threw the alarm clock is Alice Catharsis Darklore. She lives alone because her parents just got tired of the fucked up life and they want to go to Canada(who?) to live there.

Alice sighed and walked up to her walk-in-closet. She picked her baggy rock T-shirt and short ripped jeans and headed for the bathroom and she took a bath. After she dried her hair, put it up in a high twin tails, and pluged her PS3 to play AMR(Alice: Madness Returns). She almost killed the guy who touched the last stock of AMR at the game store. Good thing Shiintapi-chan or Shiimen Tappir. Commonly known as Shin, was there. As she started to play it a knock erupted from her white double doors. She then sighed then paused to open the door.

"What the heck is it Shiintapi-chan?"

a chuckle was heard and she replied " Oh well nothing. I got a surprise for you~"

"I dont like surprises bitch." was the bitter reply Shin got.

Shin pouted but smiled again and walked inside.

"Oh. I forgot that you dont give a fuck.". That bitter reply.

Anyways the two proceeded to take out all of the kittens they almost got scratched bitten, and many many other things. Shin tapped her chin and said:

"Hm...their colors are so weird."

Alice pouted while looking at the kittens and said:" I know riiight"

" Stop thaaaat. It doesn't suit you." whined Shin.

" What? being a WHORE?" was the indifferent answer of Alice

"What the fuck?" was the answer of Shin

"Nevermind." Well their conversation just got awkward.

Back to the topic.

They wanted to name the kitties but God wont let them do it.

Why? Because some poor excuse of a human being a.k.a ASSHOLE NEIGHBOR just crashed the window and the ass succeeded on breaking Alice's window into tiny little pieces.

" That piece of TRASH AGAIN?!"

"I thought you sent him to the Hospital?" was the worried answer of Shin.

" I did. That asshole was in a coma"

... Well that escalated quickly. Alice got up and got some...er...let's just say she threw some bowling balls to the damned asshole's head and he got an internal hemorrhage.

"DIE BITCH!"

Shin chuckled at Alice's angry shout and said: " oh you barbaric lady."

" AW HELL NAW. I'M NOT A LADY."

Shin smirked and let her rebellious friend to do her own stuff.


	2. Two!

Sup bros! How you doin' ? ;D me? just chillin' around here, lovin' the SUMMER HEAT, eating some ice cream under the sun while the wind is blowing towards my direction...along with the DIRT. =_=*

* * *

As our little rebel Alice was playing AMR again, Shin was watching her play and the kitties were watching too. Little did the two girls know that The kitties were talking with each other through their minds...How's that possible? That I do not know bro.

Anyways, after Alice paused her game and unplugged it she opened her laptop and updated her stories(mainly Fan Fictions), Shin spoke up:

"Hey bro gotta go now it's already 6 in the evening."

Alice smiled a little and said: "aaand~?"

"And I want you to take care of the kitties for me. You know that my family don't allow pets inside especially CATS."

Shin was a little bit sad about it and Alice sighed and said:

" fine bro. But you will feed them every day got it?"was the stern reply of Alice

"yupperz~!"

Shin got very excited but Alice just rolled her eyes and said:

"well then. Goodbye."

"see ya later~!"

and with that Shin went out of Alice's house and ran through the cold dark streets.

Haven't I told you that it's the last day of October and tomorrow is November 1? Well now I've told you that.

Alice headed out for her room after putting all of the kitties in the filthy box again. By the time she reached her room she dumped the kitties on her bed. She then threw the box outside. She didn't notice the guy which is scared shitless by his friends.

He's doing his dare. To walk around the town twice and looks for the ghost of the legendary killer in their town. The box fell on top of his head so his head is in the box. He screamed so loud and ran in any direction and he bumped into a light post.(ouch, bro) the kittens heard it and some looked at Alice like WTF?!while the others are just smirking or something. She then sighed and said:

" It's his fault that he's not alert and he's paranoid. *snorts* stupid assholes"

She then opened her closet to took for her nightwear. She took out her black spaghetti strap night gown that reaches up to her thighs and she also picked the matching black pumpkin shorts. She headed for the bathroom in her room and changed her clothes. When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw that most of the kittens are asleep except for the black one with a yellow stripe on his head, a pure black one, and a kitty with a scar.

" stalking them while they're asleep. I see."

The three gave her a WTF gaze and she just shrugged her shoulders and went to her bed. She then realized that the kitties are there. She then opened a chest in her room( you get the idea right? But how did she got a chest? that I do not know bros) and putted some comfortable sheets of fabric and placed all of the kitties inside. She didn't bother to close it but then she could scare the kitties...NO. Shin will kill her. She sighed and landed on her fluffy bed. She noticed that someone or something was walking on her bed on all fours. She then saw who or what it is. It's the kitty with the yellow stripe.

" Wanting your privacy. I see."

She then shrugged and gave some space for the kitty to sleep in. He's not in fact a kitty. He's an adult cat.


	3. Three!

Sup bros! how you doin'? me? well I'm just cooking some fish- AAAHHHHH! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE! HEEEEELLLLPPPP!

* * *

Another morning...oh~! it's now Halloween! Alice woke up happily and took a bath, putted on some baggy T-shirt that says: A.R.T. Akatsuki Rescue Team and some black shorts. She laced up her knee high brown boots and went outside on this very fine day. A little 'meow' caught her attention.

"Oh. Right. KITTENS."

She then picked up all of the kitties from the chest and placed them on the floor. She then opened her door to let all of the kitties out of her room but none of the kitties moved.

"OUT. now."

They all looked at each other and went outside of Alice's room.

"For your information (damned cats) Shin will be the one providing your food. I provide the shelter she provides the food so wait for her here and NO ONE shall follow me. Got it?"

they all looked at her then to each other then to her again giving the cutest look they can ever give.(they are all like: we need food. Let's use out kitty charms!)but NO. Alice is not very fond of cats.

"You know kittens and cat...I hate PETS. I'm fine if you're all tigers or wolves or foxes or maybe dinosaurs but cats? nuh uh. NEVER."

Yes. Alice Catharsis Darklore HATES cats. She just said yes because:

1.) Shin will not stop bugging her.

2.) Shin is annoying the fuck out of her.

3.) Shin might get grounded for bringing cats in their household.

Yes. Just for the sake of Shin(to shut her up and to hang out with her.). She walk towards her fridge to get some cereals, milk, water, and some pop tarts to toast while she's eating her cold cereal. After she ate her cereals and while she's toasting her pop tarts, she went up to the fridge to get some eggs, milk, and butter. She then went to the cupboard and found some flour, and some baking powder. She then made some fluffy pancakes and some waffles. She absolutely LOVES WAFFLES AND PANCAKES EVERY MORNING ALONG WITH HER CEREALS AND POP TARTS. And that helps her start her day happy. As she finished cooking her waffles and pancakes, the kitties are drooling over the smell. To their luck, Shin walked( more like waltzed) into the kitchen. Alice hid all of the pancakes and waffles out of Shin's sight. Why? well let me tell you one thing. SHE EATS EVERYTHING. Well not literally. She eats everything on her friend's plate. When they were still in middle school before Alice got her diploma in high school and her diploma in college and now she's just chillin' in her house. Why? well let me tell you one thing. She gets paid for making books and she's currently making books. What's the genre? well it's all about the real world and how OTAKUS are badly treated by some of the folks, but regularly it's always about a student's life. How lively it is, how crappy it is or how 'awesome' it is.

" So...where are the waffles and pancakes?"

"I dunno. The pancakes flew out of the window and towards Candy Land while the waffles flew cuz their people needs them. Oh your kittens are now starving."

"ahahaha~ I know~! that's why I'm here. TO FEED THEM!(and to eat your waffles and pancakes)"

"(liar. I'll drag you to hell with me. I know you're digging for my waffles and pancakes but I'm really hungry this time.) good. Now I'll just play AMR ok? or maybe Cat Lady..."

"how about...AMNESIA?"

"hm...Why not? let me download it first bro"

"sure. Tell me after you downloaded it."

"okay~"

Alice then pranced out of the kitchen and towards her game room. Wanna know how her game room looks like? well let me tell you this. It's as huge as 5 major bedrooms all combined together and the screen? it's as big as the one in the movie theaters. And there are many consoles too! all in all it's what you call HEAVEN...well just for the gamers. As Alice finished downloading Amnesia, she waited for Shin so she played Cat Lady first.

" I'm here~ I've brought the kitties by the way~!"

" *sigh* just dont let them disturb me. Got it?"

" yes sir!"

"whatever."

Shin sat down beside Alice as she played Amnesia, Shin screamed because:

1.) the b.g. music is creepy for her.

2.) she got shocked because there are RANDOM TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS popping out randomly.

3.) she hates the BROS(grunts)

Alice let out an irritated sigh and said:

" chill out bitch. I cant fucking concentrate!"

" sorry sorry but my hatred of- AAAAHHHHHH! TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS!"

"SILENCE BITCH!"

*sigh* What a complicated friendship they have.


	4. Four!

What up! how you doin'? me? well I'm just chillin' here...you know eating ice cream...

* * *

After Alice played Amnesia, she went to her kitchen and got some wafers. But to her unlucky charms, Shin waltzed in and saw her WAFER.

"ohh~ WAFER~!"

Shin 'omnomnomnom-ed' Alice's wafer.

"NOOO! DEAREST WAFER! *sobs* I'LL AVENGE YOUR DEATH! THE AWESOME SHIN! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"BRING IT ON!"

And the most epic fight between Godzilla and King Kong begun. The kitties got scared...well most of them.. But to their incredible luck someone barged in and walked towards the two barbaric humans(Alice: HEY! I'm NOT a human!) and pushed them apart.

" please stop fighting both of you."

That guy is Jack Winter Frost. He's a close friend of the two. He went over to play some games with Alice(well more like an 'alone time' with her which he likes to have.)

"She ate my wafer!"

" cuz I'm hungry!"

" eh? but Shiintapi..it's called 'gluttony' not 'hungry' "

" oh. So now you're in her TEAM! do you want her to know that you've got a cru- MMMMPPPHHHH!"

"a what?" Alice was baffled..

"oh a-ahaha...ahahaha...aha...haha...nothing." Jack is totally going to kill Shin later.

" sure bro."

Shin, you'll face judgement later. Anyways Jack resolved the problem. How? he just bought Alice one box of wafers. He then noticed the cats

"hey Alice I thought you hated pets?"

"huh? oh Shin wanted to keep them but her family hates cats so she left those things here. *snorts* RUBBISH."

The kitties flinched at Alice's sharp words. Some are ready to attack her some don't care some are almost crying...well ok...some are crying hard.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ALICE! YOU MADE THE KITTIES CRY!"

"e-e-eh?! w-w-wait a minute! I didn't even stole anything from their food!"

" Cat.. it's not about food or things...it's their feelings."

"HUH?!"

"APOLOGIZE! TO THE KITTIES!"

"DEAR GOD SHIN! DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"uhm...you're also shouting.."

"tch. *sighs* look felines I'm sorry I called you all SCUMS."

"YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"

" and WHAT do you want me to do? kiss them one by one?"

"WHY NOT?!"

"THEY ARE CATS. YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T KISS ANYTHING OR ANYBODY! ESPECIALLY CATS!"

One thing that nobody expected happened. Shin picked up the cats and while Alice is busy she then forced a brown kitty to her lips then the next and the next and the next until all of the kitties are kissed by Alice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

But before Shin could talk a puff of smoke engulfed everyone in the room. Someone shouted something about abduction. After the smoke dispersed,(HOT) guys replaced the kittens.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JASHIN HAPPENED?!"

Alice got shocked real time. Jack raised an eyebrow and asked:

"who is Jashin?"

Shin sighed and answered:

"it's her own name for 'God' since she don't believe in God."

Eh? But oh well. Everybody has their own opinions right? Anyways the kittens are looking at Alice and Shin (Jack is behind the sofa probably hiding) and when Alice's gaze met the boy's gaze, you'll see 50 shades of(GRAY) red on their faces. Well...some of them...some just smirked showing that they are too awesome to blush and some...glared...

"VOOOIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Shin looked at him and said:

" why? don't you like it? Her lips are softer than your hair."

"WA- HA- HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW?!"

"oops. I touched your lips once...with my hands..."

"Let me rephrase that. WITH YOUR DIRTY HANDS."

Jack stood up and calmed the two down who started King Kong versus Godzilla part 2 in the room that they are in.

"a-a-ah calm down girls...no need to fight over a touch-"

" TELL ME JACK. Do you want Shin to touch you with her hands after she...let's just say...MASTURBATED?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I DON'T MASTURBATE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Jack blushed and signaled no. The kittie- I mean the boys are bewildered at the amusing scene they are currently witnessing but some...they are amused...all I can say is...BEWARE.


	5. Five!

After Jack brought Alice in her room(and after he stared at her HARD which Reborn and Dino saw.) and Jack asked Shin.

"What exactly happened."

"I uh...I don't know."

"what do you mean you don't know?"

'HEY DON'T YOU GO DETECTIVE CONAN ON ME!"

Jack almost forgot that Shin is a little bit 'sensitive' when she's worried. Jack sighed and said:

"look, I'm sorry...I'm just worried."

"you're not the only one who's worried!"

shouted Shin. Man, that event made her worried about Alice. She's always like that when her friends are fighting or injured. She always put the blame on her. Anyways back to the MAIN story line. Jack sighed. He knows that it is impossible to talk to Shin in this state.. Maybe he should just...

"and where are you going?"

CRAP. Shin saw him. You know what? Shin is now MAD at Jack. Why? cuz she should be the one that got mad. NOT HIM. Jack answered:

"I'll be checking on Alice."

"OH NO YOU DON'T. get out of Alice's mansion. NOW."

"but-"

"I DONT NEED YOUR EXPLANATIONS! OOOUUUUUUTTTTT!"

and she cried. AGAIN. Tsuna sighed and told the gang about the noise. They all shook their heads in dismay. I mean how are they going to eat? ALICE fainted and Shin? naaah. I don't think so. She might be worse than Bianchi. They saw a picture of little Alice with Little Shin forcing little Jack to eat the food that Shin prepared which is very questionable especially the color. I mean it's neon green and it's glowing! then the picture next to it. Jack threw up and the two was laughing so hard. Good old times. Anyways The phone rang and Tsuna went to answer it but Shin ran and answered it signaling the boys to shut the fuck up or else...

"ah yes hello?"

Oh. it was Alice's mother. Let me give you a sub story about Alice's parents. Alice's mother LOVES Anime. She's an otaku herself but her dad is one of the normal folks that thinks it is so 'lame' and 'childish' that's why Alice is totally not close to her dad. And here comes another girl. Her cousin. She is Ellianne. She's a bitch and and attention whore. She's as fake as a whore's boobs or as fake as Alice's feelings for Jack or as fake as my smiles. Anyways Shin heard that they are now going HOME. After those many many years they are going home. She then quickly said goodbye and called her parents cuz she's saying over to look out for Alice. All night Shin is very worried and good thing Alice recovered quickly from her cold.

"so...Alice your parents and your cousin are coming back."

Alice spitted out her juice.

"WHAAAAT?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS THEY FUCKING DECIDED TO GO BACK?! well I dont mind mother but FATHER AND THAT BITCH?! NEVER!"

"*sigh* that's what I'm thinking...what about the boys?"

"eh let's just tell them that they are paying to live here..."

"oh~ nice plan~"

"you know me. Anyways tell the boys the news."

"Roger that."

And Shin walked towards the hall where they boys are currently in.

"Looks like we're going to see each other again Ellianne...I will win again and you'll go back to your poor ass family."

Oh~ what's up with heir past? well let me tell you this. Ellianne is her mother's scholar and she was nice at first but her evilness was emitting from her. She once pushed Alice off the balcony but luckily she got gold of on of the railings and proceeded to grab the bitch's hair which led them to get grounded. Then she stole Alice's suitors. Well Alice doesn't mind but her ex-suitors bullied her at school...Middle School. Then in college she tried to get her expelled and Ellianne's family? they think they are rich. Richer than Alice's family. Thy act like they're hot shots and shit. Anyways back to the main story line.

"Alice~ I've told 'em the mission."

"why so mafia-y so sudden?"

"dunno"

Alice just smirked at her friend's antics


	6. Six!

Hey there *wink* wanna have some fun? Let's go to the THEME PARK!you know I've been lonely for some time...wanna be friends? REALLY?! YAY! NOW LET'S GO TO THE THEME PARK!

* * *

The day after the kitties transformed to humans, Alice went up to do her daily things. You know take a bath, dry hair and pick an outfit. She picked a white T-shirt with the words: "In the Great and Awful Metropolis, Appetites of all Sorts must be Satisfied." and a beige shorts. She wore her high cut white and beige converse along with her thigh high stockings. She then went to the kitchen to make her Waffles and Pancakes, some pop tarts, and some cereal. When she was finishing the waffles and pancakes the boys went to the kitchen running.

It's like having a marathon. The first one in the kitchen wins. He will eat as much as he wants but the loser...will wash everything.

Reborn got to the kitchen first then Collonelo then Fon then Skull then the Varia then Hibari and Mukuro(they did a glaring contest)then Ryhoei(shouting EXTREME here and there) then Yamamoto then Gokudera and lastly...Tsuna and Dino(he tripped oh so many times and Tsuna decided to help him)

"Dame-Tsuna. You're late."

"e-eh? but it wasn't a race...right?"

Alice giggled and that giggle evolved into a roar of laughter and Tsuna gave the 'WTF' face.

" uh...Alice?"

"ahaha...ahaha...*sigh* you didn't know eh? anyways everyone, DIG IN!"

Everyone ate everything on their plates and had their seconds, thirds, fourths...and the list goes on. Tsuna and Dino were left to do the washing of plates without eating a single piece of Waffle or Pancake or pop tarts. Alice gave them three plates each.

"here. Eat up. Don't let anyone see you. Got it?"

Tsuna beamed a smile ans agreed. Dino smiled at Alice and said his thanks. Alice then proceeded to wash the plates while the two was eating.

"Hey Alice? can I ask you something?"

Dear God Dino she's washing the plates and she might throw those plates at you so use your words wisely.

"huh? what is it?"

"uhm...is that Jack your boyfriend?"

Ok totally random. DINO WHAT THE HELL?! Alice sighed and said:

"nope. But I heard that he got a crush on Shin..."

"and?"

"Dino, are you implying that I have a crush on Jack?"

"a-ah no! i-it's not it!"

Alice chuckled a bit amused at Dino's antics and Tsuna's bewildered face Alice sighed and smiled at the two.

"just curious Dino?"

"ah yeah."

"always remember this. Curiosity kills the cat. got it?"

Dino smiled awkwardly at Alice who in return smirked at him. Tsuna piped up and said:

"Alice I'm starting to think that you're Reborn-san's long lost sister."

"eh? why?"

"your smirk...it reminds us of him right Dino-san?"

"ah? now that you've mention it...yes it does."

Alice just shrugged and continued whatever she's doing. She didn't even notice that the time passed by and by now it's almost 6 pm. She sighed and cooked some more. She missed playing her video games...She was so busy cooking that she didn't notice Reborn staring at her as if studying her but she felt it.

"what is it Reborn?"

"*smirk* nothing."

"alright."

Alice sighed and continued whatever she's doing. Shin and Jack broke in her house using the secret door and Jack saw Reborn staring intently at Alice and he just got jealous real time. Alice noticed them and faced them smiling.

"Hi Jack! How you doin' Shin?"

Shin smirked and said:

"same old same old~"

Jack just nodded. Shin knows that he just got jealous and she looked at Alice. Alice understood that Shin wants a private time for the two of them.

"What now?"

"Alice, you need to know this."

"what is it Shin?"

"Jack likes you."

"Like like as in crush?"

"Yuuuup. So. do you like him?"

"like him like a friend? yeah."

"*sigh* damn it bro. As in Like as in FUCKING CRUSH."

"oh. Sorry I'm just a bit...tired.."

Alice fainted and Shin just freaked out and called Jack. Apparently Jack inst the only one who is concerned about her so when the boys heard it they all rushed to Alice but Jack got there FAST.


	7. Seven!

After Jack brought Alice in her room(and after he stared at her HARD which Reborn and Dino saw.) and Jack asked Shin.

"What exactly happened."

"I uh...I don't know."

"what do you mean you don't know?"

'HEY DON'T YOU GO DETECTIVE CONAN ON ME!"

Jack almost forgot that Shin is a little bit 'sensitive' when she's worried. Jack sighed and said:

"look, I'm sorry...I'm just worried."

"you're not the only one who's worried!"

shouted Shin. Man, that event made her worried about Alice. She's always like that when her friends are fighting or injured. She always put the blame on her. Anyways back to the MAIN story line. Jack sighed. He knows that it is impossible to talk to Shin in this state.. Maybe he should just...

"and were are you going?"

CRAP. Shin saw him. You know what? Shin is now MAD at Jack. Why? cuz she should be the one that got mad. NOT HIM. Jack answered:

"I'll be checking on Alice."

"OH NO YOU DON'T. get out of Alice's mansion. NOW."

"but-"

"I DONT NEED YOUR EXPLANATIONS! OOOUUUUUUTTTTT!"

and she cried. AGAIN. Tsuna sighed and told the gang about the noise. They all shook their heads in dismay. I mean how are they going to eat? ALICE fainted and Shin? naaah. I don't think so. She might be worse than Bianchi. They saw a picture of little Alice with Little Shin forcing little Jack to eat the food that Shin prepared which is very questionable especially the color. I mean it's neon green and it's glowing! then the picture next to it. Jack threw up and the two was laughing so hard. Good old times. Anyways The phone rang and Tsuna went to answer it but Shin ran and answered it signaling the boys to shut the fuck up or else...

"ah yes hello?"

Oh. it was Alice's mother. Let me give you a sub story about Alice's parents. Alice's mother LOVES Anime. She's an otaku herself but her dad is one o the normal folks that thinks it is so 'lame' and 'childish' that's why Alice is totally not close to her dad. And here comes another girl. Her cousin. She is Ellianne. She's a bitch and and attention whore. She's as fake as a whore's boobs or as fake as Alice's feelings for Jack or as fake as my smiles. Anyways Shin heard that they are now going HOME. After those many many years they are going home. She then quickly said goodbye and called her parents cuz she's saying over to look out for Alice. All night Shin is very worried and good thing Alice recovered quickly from her cold.

"so...Alice your parents and your cousin are coming back."

Alice spitted out her juice.

"WHAAAAT?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS THEY FUCKING DECIDED TO GO BACK?! well I dont mind mother but FATHER AND THAT BITCH?! NEVER!"

"*sigh* that's what I'm thinking...what about the boys?"

"eh let's just tell them that they are paying to live here..."

"oh~ nice plan~"

"you know me. Anyways tell the boys the news."

"Roger that."

And Shin walked towards the hall where they boys are currently in.

"Looks like we're going to see each other again Ellianne...I will win again and you'll go back to your poor ass family."

Oh~ what's up with heir past? well let me tell you this. Ellianne is her mother's scholar and she was nice at first but her evilness was emitting from her. She once pushed Alice off the balcony but luckily she got gold of on of the railings and proceeded to grab the bitch's hair which led them to get grounded. Then she stole Alice's suitors. Well Alice doesn't mind but her ex-suitors bullied her at school...Middle School. Then in college she tried to get her expelled and Ellianne's family? they think they are rich. Richer than Alice's family. Thy act like they're hot shots and shit. Anyways back to the main story line.

"Alice~ I've told 'em the mission."

"why so mafia-y so sudden?"

"dunno"

Alice just smirked at her friend's antics


	8. Eight!

Another morning which is NOT fine. Why? Alice's PARENTS ARE BACK AND WITH A BITCH. That simply means no more parties, no more junk foods, no more all night-er, no more no time limits, and of course WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL. Why? well Shin, Alice and Jack are basically under age to take a job. Yes they already graduated from college but they're just 15! I mean they studied when they were just 2 years of age and they skipped kindergarten, pre-school and grade one to five. Yes promising genius babies. But fate is a bitch and decided to trick the parents...Alice wore her white t-shirt and black shorts with black high cut converse. Yes. She's not super girly. She went to the kitchen to get her various foods and stocked it in her room's secret fridge. Some foods are stocked in her secret compartments in her room. She cleaned up the mansion cuz her mom will throw a fit if she see the mansion dirty.

"okay boys they're coming. Act as a normal teenager."

"e-eh?"

Tsuna gave Alice the 'WTF' face and Gokudera was like 'aw hell no!'

"ARE YOU TELLING THAT THE TENTH IS NOT NORMAL?!"

"shut the fuck up asshole. do you want to get kicked out?"

that efficiently shut Gokudera up just in time. Alice's mother walked in with her husband obviously Alice's dad and a bitch. Yes. Ellianne.

"Hi sweet cheeks~"

"hi mother..."

"didn't you missed me?"

Alice's mom has the cutest pout and Alice has to stop this!

"o-of course I missed you! EXCEPT FOR THOSE TWO!"

Her dad sighed and said:

"yeah yeah I missed you too."

Ellianne decided to be a bitch and said:

"auntie, where would you like to put these things?"

Yes. She's the one arranging things around the house.

"in the attic."

Whoa such harsh tone. Anyways Alice just smile at Ellianne but she 'humph'-ed at Alice. Tch. BITCH.

"motheeeer! Eli snapped at me!"

"dearie doesnt she always snap at you?"

"oh. yeah. ahahaha! Anyways the boys are going to my school!"

"really? what great news! oh honey, can you put our things in our room?"

"but I'm still tire-"

Alice's mother glared at her dad and said:

" . ."

"y-yes dear..."

yes. Alice's dad is scared of Alice's mother. He might look tough but he's afraid of his wife and daughter. Why? well let me tell you this. Alice can tell all of his secrets to her mother and she will get mad at him so he's afraid of his darling wife and lovely little girl(*whack* DON'T CALL ME 'LOVELY'!). Anyways Alice's mother went to their room to sleep and Ellianne went back to the living room.

"humph. I hate your existence Alice."

"and I love you too! think fast dearie!"

and with that a pie made contact with her face and fruit drink was poured over her which ruined her outfit.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE BI-"

and Alice hit her in the head using a box full of heavy stuffs and she fell.

"you cant think fast huh... oh. and clean up the mess will you? thank you dearie!"

Alice winked at Ellianne and went on her way. Meanwhile Ellianne is saying some censored curse words towards Alice.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

"I'm from hell remember?"

Ellianne just gritted her teeth and started to fix the mess up. Alice's pranks are too old fashioned but you really cant avoid it when it comes.


	9. Nine!

As(my game loads I'll update this chapie first) Alice was giving the boys their school forms she explained where and what will they do at school.

"There should be no dynamites, tonfas, katanas, tridents, or bombs. No biting someone to death, No whips, dont call Tsuna 'tenth' cuz it would be a weird nickname and everybody will cal him that, always ignore the fangirls, NO KILLING OR SWITCHING BODIES. Reborn can bring his gun he's the homeroom teacher, Dino...er...dont be clumsy. You're our English teacher. The rest...STUDENTS. Oh. you're all in my class by the way. Any questions?"

Tsuna raised his hand.

"any uniforms?"

"nope! no uniforms! we don't wear uniforms at school. You can wear your swimming trunks there if you want! Just make sure that you got the courage and most importantly...abs. the bitches loves abs."

Looks like they will be wearing their normal day clothes huh...

"oh and the classes will start tomorrow. Get ready. School starts at 6 in the morning...I'll wake you guys up at 4 or maybe 3.

"WHY 6 AM?!"

"don't worry. There is a room where students can sleep and no it's not the library."

And with that(the effin' game was EFFIN' SCARY TT^TT) Alice went to her room to sleep. The very next day...

"WAKE UP! WE'RE ALREADY LATE!"

"ahahaha! Maybe the teacher will let us slip"

"HIIIEEEE! THE BUS LEFT US!"

"TENTH-I MEAN TSU-TSU-TSUNA! I CAN HANDLE THIS!"

Ohh~ looks like Gokudera followed her rules...

"ya know...you can call him boss..."

"WOMAAN!"

"silence."

after the long run(almost 1 kilometer) the guys teachers are already closing the gates.

"W-WAIT!"

When they've reached the gates the teachers let them in and she's mad.

"why are you all all late?"

"I was touring them around the town."

Wow Alice. You're the greatest liar ever!(HEY! YOU'RE A LIAR TOO!) oh shush. Anyways back to the story. The teacher let them go to their classroom and Alice just walked to her sit...the old homeroom teacher was looking happy. Oh right. He's not saying his last goodbye to the class.

"I bid you all adieu!"

and with that he went out and in came the new homeroom teacher. *cough*REBORN*cough*

"Chaos. I'm your new homeroom teacher Reboku."

"the girls are drooling over him and in came the new students. THEY DROOLED SO HARD ALICE HAS TO SWIM.

"*sigh* sluts"

The boys got an irk mark at the boys because the girls are drooling over them but when they saw Alice their hopes are back and it's as high as the Tokyo Tower.

Anyways they introduced themselves and sat all around Alice near the window. The regular boys are sitting near Alice so they can cover the new boys from the common girls.

After Reborn went out (not after looking at Alice*shot* oh so mysteriously*shot* -cough-PEDOPHILE-cough- *shot*) Dino came in and smiled apologetically at his new students. The common girl went to cloud 9 using their bloods coming out of their noses. *snort* SLUTS. The're probably wet down there. Tch. Anyways Alice just rolled her eyes and said:

"can we just start the lesson? those bitches are fucking annoying the hell outta me. Their blood is allover my desk."

Dino sweat dropped but agreed nonetheless. After the bell rung the boys made a barricade for Alice and the new boys to get out of the room safely. As the boys and Alice went to the cafeteria, Jack saw her smiling at the boys and he thought that she was -cough-FLIRTING-cough- with them. he got mad but he just kept it inside. He's the closest male friend Alice have anyways...

"Oii! Mukuro! stop! it's very awkward!"

Jack looked back only to see Mukuro spoon feeding Alice oh so sweetly.

"M-M-Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu~ I'm just torturing your male friend...Jack."

"you big meanie..."

"Kufufufu~"

Hibari sighed in annoyance and said:

"Herbivores. Are you two done flirting?"

"Kufufufu~ jealous?"

"..."

oh well. Silence means YES. Any who Jack got mad and stormed out of the cafeteria. And that little 'flirting' scene was seen by the SLUTS. Alice is in one hell of a big trouble...


	10. Ten!

After lunch it's free period and Alice went off ahead leaving the guys on their own. Unknown to Alice(or so we thought) the sluts from her class are following her. Alice just got cornered.

"What were you doing with the hotties?"

"huh? They're my friends..."

"yeah right spoon feeding you."

"why? it's called brotherly love stupid BITCH."

"WHY YOU-"

"now I have to go...my people needs me. I bid you...ADIEU"

And with that Alice ran and bumping the sluts in the process. One of the sluts almost ALMOST got hold of her hair. She then headed for her classroom and she saw the guys.

"well hi there."

"HIIIEEEE- oh Alice."

"how's it goin'?"

"Kufufufu~ some girls went in here."

"aaand I'm guessing they raped the lot of you."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

they all got this shocked faces. Alice just chuckled the way Reborn chuckles. Anyways Reborn walked in and saw Alice terrorizing the boys...well most of the boys...Reborn just chuckled too.

"HIIIEEEEE! Alice's voice is getting louder!"

"Dont be stupid dame-Tsuna."

"HIIIIIEEEEEE REBORN-SAN!"

"Chaos."

"Ciao you're our next teacher?"

"seems like it."

"well then. Why dontcha start?"

Reborn just chuckled darkly and Tsuna felt goosebumps crawling allover his body. he started and all of the students who walked in while he's teaching were sent to the principal's office to get detention. Evil? naah. I don't think so. Anyways after school the boys just got blocked by the sluts.

"Hey there wanna hang out with us?"use flirty voice here

"um...we're kinda busy right now..."

"like oh my gosh we can talk riiight?" flirty voice

"Oh no you wouldn't talk to them. Cuz I know you know what's best for you. Am I right?"

"*hair flip* like we dont care."

"oh. So you want the whole class to know that you've fucked 90 guys this semester excluding the last semesters and the last year. Oh. and you also have herpes too right? or was it...HIV or AIDS? Oh and you wok for that little strip bar dontcha? Who's your regular customer? the fat old pedophile(u callin' me? :D cuz I'm Pedo-Bunii Baby!) from the next town? what was his name? Oh. yes he's Sir Walter Waters. Oh he's our teacher RIIIIGHT?"

There was a chorus of 'oooh's from the people that passed by and heard the whole thing. Of course the slut just got offended and huffed. She then asked Alice.

"Why? dont you sleep with them all? I bet you even sleep with our English and homeroom teachers."

"why? Jealous? Yes. I sleep with them cuz they with me. They're renting the rooms in MY mansion. Gotta problem with that?"

That made the sluts go away and Alice faced the boys and said:

"shall we go home NOW?"

they all agreed to go home. At Alice's Mansion her parents are preparing to go traveling AGAIN.

"mother? Where are you two going?"

"oh! Hi sweetie! We're going on an Asian trip for two!"

"oh. So no Ellianne to carry your stuffs?"

"nope. You can torture-I mean play with her every day. Isn't that nice?"

See? Her mother is very EVIL. She knows that Alice is bullying Ellianne and she also knows that Ellianne is being a BITCH to Alice...at times... ANYWAYS... Alice's parents already went out of the door(more like window) to ride the helicopter. Petals flew in every direction.

"Mother...the garden..."

"oh! Sorry sweetie!"

And with that they flew into the night.


	11. Eleven!

The very next day, Alice decided that she won't attend school that day.

"But Alice!"

Tsuna Protested.

"No Tsuna. I want to stay **HOME**."

Gokudera barged in and shouted at Alice.

"OI WOMAN DON'T YOU DECLINE BOSS!"

"then go to school with him! I don't wanna!"

By now all of the boys are in her room curious about what's going on. Dino then passed by Alice's room and saw the commotion. He picked up Alice and threw her on her shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"no. You need to go to school. You should study. Not sleep all day."

"I've already finished school last year!"

"Really huh?"

Oh. Bur-I mean d'aaaw. Dino didn't believe you Alice. Better luck next time! Anyways they're all at the front gate. Girls got jealous and plotted something evil. Oh my dear little Alice be careful. As the day progresses the hoe's plans were all FAIL and here's their last card on the table. The ultimate comeback. Alice is going to attend the extra class. CLUB ACTIVITIIIIEEESSSS! (I LOVE IIIIITTTT! I mean how would I hate it? a very cuuuuute OTAKU girl is just sitting beside me and whenever I poke her cheek she's like: cha? -moe moe pout ATTACK!- and I was sent to heaven even if I'm from HELL.) Her club? Library Club. Why? there are -cough-WITCHCRAFT AND MANY OTHER MYSTICAL THINGS-cough- 'SPECIAL' books inside. She's just a member so...yeah. She went down the dark isle and some more dark corners. She then saw her favorite section. The Witchcrafts sections. She's humming in the tune of the song Canadian Please(heeey it's AWESOME! and it reminds me of Canada(who?)! -fan girl squee-). She found her desired book and read it. Still in the dark corner of the library.

The hoes were also inside the library but they cant see Alice. They're too scared to go to the dark corners of the library so they just went our of the library to cheer on Yamamoto who was on the baseball team. No surprise. Mukuro? I dont know he just went home. Hibari? the same with Mukuro. Ryohei? Boxing. Gokudera? he went home. Lambo? he's just a kid (=_=)". Anyways after the club hour Alice went to get Lambo at the pre-school. As Alice opened the door diapers went flying towards her and she ducked and proceeded to walk in. She saw all of the adults's face full of powder and milk. The kids? They're all covered in mud, drenched in water, looking so filthy and many other things.

"Lambo...was it fun?"

He smiled smugly and said:

"YES! can I go back here again tommorow?"

All of the adults and the kids were like: 'OH HELL NO YOU WONT!"

"sure!"

"YAY!"

and Alice and Lambo went home. Upon entering Alice's Mansion things are flying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! oh! Alice! welcome back!"

"and WHAT are you guys doing?"

"Were are playing pillow wars awhile ago...

"aand I'm guessing it's now FURNITURE fight."

"ahahaha! so that's what it's called!"

" (=_=) huh? ugh. Whatever."

Alice went to her room but not after putting Lambo down at between the flying furniture.


End file.
